


Jack Glam

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun cold time in Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Glam

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: saar_fantasy

It was early afternoon in Helsinki. The sun was shining bright in the sky, but Adam knew it was making no difference to the temperature outside. He could feel it creeping through the walls of the hotel, and into the fibers of his clothing. No matter what he did, he felt cold. So, having a moment to breathe because he didn't have to be in some interview, or down in sound check, he was content to stay in his little room. Bundled up in every blanket he could get his hands on, storing heat up now for how ever long he could. That was 'til there was a knock on the door.

"Adam." It was Tommy's voice. The bassist waited only a few moments before knocking again. "I'm not going away you know."

Grumbling, Adam shuffled out of the bed and towards the door. As he opened it, the look on his face said he wasn't in the mood for games, but Tommy seemed to ignore it.

"Get your shoes on." Tommy was dressed in several layers. He even had the cutest fuzzy black kitty eared hat on his head. Though Adam was not going to admit that at the moment. "We have some free time so I thought we would go outside and..."

"Outside?" Adam cut him off quickly looking now as though Tommy had lost any common sense he had had in his head. "It's cold outside."

"I think it has to be cold to have snow on the ground." Tommy was smirking just slightly for being a jack ass. "Look you know we don't get snow back home. It's been forever since I had the chance to make a snowman." He pulled a small bag from his jacket pocket and opened it up for Adam to see the contents inside. There, Adam could see a blue bandanna that must have been one of Monte's, a matching blue Horus belt buckle that Adam was positive Tommy had 'borrowed' from the merch guys, coal, which made him wonder where the hell he found that, and a pack of cigarettes. "I was going to grab your top hat..." The look Adam gave him just then made him crack up. Closing the bag he stuffed it back into his pocket. "I kid I kid." Holding up his hands as though he was trying to convince Adam he had come in peace.

Adam let out a long sigh, he really didn't want to go out there. What if he got sick? Did Tommy realize how much money that would cost? Not only him, but the entire band? And it was cold out there! So cold he feared for his glambuldge.

"Come on baby boy." Now Tommy didn't pout, but the look on his face right now was sure damn close to it.

Adam gave in.

"Fine! If I have to..." He tossed his arms up in the air, letting the blankets fall in a pool around his feet. Turning to enter the room further, he put on his jacket, gloves, scarf and of course his shoes. Ready as he would ever be, he joined Tommy in the hall. He knew he was being grumpy... The cold and him didn't mix. It was why he lived in a warm climate. But, looking over at Tommy and noticing how excited he was to make a silly snowman, changed his outlook a little bit at least.

Getting outside, the two of them got to work. Adam really had no idea how much was involved in making a snowman, he could feel the sweat building under his clothes. It did help him keep mostly warm, though that never stopped his complaining. They had to redo the head twice, as it seemed to break apart before they could lift it into place. Once the shape was there, Tommy took out the bag once more and handed it to Adam.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He looked down at the items once more. "Do snowmen even wear belts?"

Tommy took out the coal and bandanna first. "Ours does. You can't expect our snowman not to be a glam rock man of snow." Putting the eyes in place and fixing the bandanna over the snowman's head, he took out the last two items. Stuffing the bag back into his pocket, he placed the belt bucket in Adam's hand as he attempted to put a cigarette in the snowman's mouth. It didn't go over so well... Shrugging it off, he stuffed the pack back into his jacket, watching the smoke get wet and sag a bit.

Adam ran a gloved finger over the belt buckle. Leaning down, he put it on the place where he guessed a snow belt would have been. They stood there looking at there creation. Soon they where both laughing. "Kinda pathetic don't you think?" Tommy nodded in agreement as he took his phone out and snapped a picture.

Pulling his hood down to get a better view, Adam could feel the corners of his lips start to twitch. Okay, so even though it was cold, it was fun! "I guess he's not so bad. Don't you think we should give him some kind of name?" When he was about to turn around, to look at the other man, he felt it... The shock and sting of a snowball connecting to the back of his head, and snow running down his neck. Letting out a high pitched squeal, he turned to see Tommy packing another one. The look of pure evil on his face. "Tommy..." Adam had one hand out. "I'm warning you. If you throw another..."

And Tommy did. This time though it was deflected by Adam's arm. It was on! Adam moved behind the snowman gathering up snow and making a pretty poor excuse for a snowball. When Tommy ran around to peg him again, Adam tossed his snowball, getting a pretty lucky shot and hitting him in the neck. The snow exploded and Adam took his chance. Running at Tommy he tackled the man right into the snow.

Snow was flying up all around them. Adam was trying to rub some into Tommy's hair, as Tommy was trying to stuff some down Adam's pants. The two were laughing so hard there sides where beginning to hurt.

"Truce! Truce!" Rolling off of Tommy and onto his back, Adam watched his heavy breaths in the air a moment before they where gone. "Jack."

Sitting up and brushing the snow off of him, Tommy looked confused. "Huh?"

"The name of our snowman. Jack Glam. Our version of Jack Frost." Moving to stand up, Adam reached his hand out to help Tommy to his feet as well. "I did your thing, now you have to do mine." Putting his arm around Tommy's shoulders, he started to lead the other inside.

"What's your thing?" Tommy leaned more against Adam.

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows and a nice warm bath for two." More afterwards if they had the time.

Letting out a playful sigh, mimicking how Adam was acting earlier, Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"If I have to..."


End file.
